ABUSE: LovelessCS
by CloudStrife01
Summary: Cloud lives in a broken home, only reason for not putting that blade to arm is having three silblings depending on him. Cloud finds his true reason for living... in his best friend who he had met in the school parking lot  Edited
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue **

_I had a pleasant early years in my life it's was only just Mom, Dad and me. I was the shinning star of my parent's eyes. I had a small handful of loyal friends, mostly boys because in my books… girls were just too full of themselves in the area that I lived in. As friends go, they all lived in the same apartment building as I did. But just on different floors in such. As an average group of boys go, we were the worst ones when it comes to causing trouble. Setting fires and never getting caught for it, using the stairwells as our place to do our business and throw things off from the balcony down at the passer Byers. As boys we challenged on another to dangerous stunt that could have cost us a trip to the hospital and branded life for being locked in our rooms. For my challenged I could've cracked open my skull, I took a flying leap from the second floor and into pit filled with pebbles that was used as a playground for the daycare centre. Safe to say I came out unharmed and all smiles. _

_Everything changed after that day; Namine entered into this word in the month of July and I had became Namine's older brother. A person to be looked up to by this tiny little sister of mine, from that day on I gave up everything just to be a good brother to my baby sister. (I became a cry-baby myself somewhere along the lines) Here Namine and now Rikku enters the world in the month of December which kind of scared me because Rikku is new and its really freezing outside. Would she really survive this awful winter season?_

_The apartment that we lived in was tiny for our growing family so we moved into a house in a nice neighborhood. I hated it because I had to start from the beginning…then he left us after a year of moving in. I can't believe he left us. He left me behind… I soon started to hate my mother, then Namine and Rikku. I hated everyone around me and hated everything in sight. I became hollow inside, cold and distant; I don't need any friends to move on! I didn't need anyone there for me because I lost the only thing that mattered to me. A Father! But then; I met her… someone who shared my feelings and became really close friends with. Tifa Lockhart, a girl that helped me through the rough times and accepted me for my weak self because I couldn't survive in this new world. She moved at the time of graduating year to Jr. High._

_Now that I'm in Jr. High mom had gotten herself a boyfriend and then Sora arrived into this world. The final addition to the family house…my nightmare beings_

* * *

**CloudStrife01**

_Hey ya'll this time I've figured out how to make this a little more appealing to you all. Let's start from the beginning were Cloud had just met Zack for the first time and how their friendship blossomed and I'll be re-editing the other chapters_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't the rights to Crisis Core, Kingdom Hearts for the Final Fantasy 1-13

* * *

ABUSE: Loveless_CS

Chapter1: The Beginnings

* * *

Just before class starts this being comes out of nowhere and surprises me that the blonde haired pre-teen just can't help but to stay with this person. As he watch the raven haired male come closer the other male felt like the need to befriend this person that yelled at the blonde **Hey spike hold up a minute** then again with his sloppy array of clothes and practically dragging this messenger on the ground the idea is to run, but that thought didn't occur because it those abnormally sky blue eyes had their hold on the waiting male

"Hi! I'm Zack Fair. I haven't seen you around before, is this your first time to school?" The raven haired male held out his hand towards the blonde haired male

The male stared _'Is this kid for real?' _Cloud stared at the happy-go-lucky teen

Zack grabs onto the blonde's hand "Hey wanna go play hooky today with me?" Zack winks "So that we can get to know each other better and become best friends"

Cloud pulled his hand out from Zack's hand "I can't…not today or ever do that" Cloud turned his back on the male "Excuse me" Cloud took off running towards the school entrance as other students were

Zack looked at his hand "You feel so cold… are you really that lonely spike?"

Cloud hurried along the hallways then spots the room that starts his day. Quickly Cloud steps into the classroom as the door closed behind. Cloud turns and saw the teacher staring down at him

"You're lucky if you came in a minute later, you'll be standing outside the hall till the next period starts" spoke the man "Find an empty chair and sit"

Cloud nods then sits down in the nearest empty sit. At the front of the room

"Alright students, home room starts at 8 am sharp. When the door is closed, it stays closed till the next bell and you'll be marked absent"

A knock came to the door and the principal enters with Zack by the hood of the sweater that the raven haired male is wearing

"This student of yours was planning on skipping out on your class" the teacher turns to Zack "What's your name student"

"Steve Burton" Zack lied

"See students, this is the perfect example of a trouble maker" Spoke the teacher

Cloud stood up "Thank you Zack for bringing my bag to school!"

Zack stared at Cloud as the rest of the class was. Zack smiled then walks over to Cloud and placed his messenger bag in front of Cloud "No problem buddy"

The principal became red with embarrassment then leaves the classroom quickly

Zack turns "No apology? You interrupted my business in the washroom"

"Sit down, I'll call name for roll call" Teacher held out her folder and started calling out names

Zack sits next to Cloud "Thanks man, I owe you"

Cloud sits down in his seat "I don't know why I did that for you… I don't even know you"

Zack smiled "Can't we start again?"

"Strife Cloud"

Cloud looks straight at the teacher "I'm here"

Zack smiled "Weird name"

"Like you're the one to talk" Cloud sets Zack's messenger back onto his lap

Zack nudged Cloud's elbow and whispered "Question, does our teacher spray his blade spot or it does it reaaaallly naturally looks like that?"

Cloud couldn't help himself but to look at the man's balding spot as the teacher turned his back to the class. Seeing this caused Cloud to think about the Zack's question. Cloud grins "sprays it defiantly"

Teacher turns his attention to Cloud and Zack at the comment spoken by Cloud "You two, stand for the rest of the class"

Cloud and Zack slowly stood up from their chair

"Reno Flynn you as well"

Zack turned and saw the red head stand from his table desk "Holy fuck it's the fire ball from hell sitting in my homeroom. Dude I didn't even see you sitting back there"

"Fuck me senseless it the puppy dog, yo" Reno points to Zack

The classroom become silent the words exchanged by these two boys, of course to the teacher these words aren't supposed to used in school grounds… let alone used at in their life spans as human beings. Cloud sat alone at his desk carrying Zack's messenger back and his own bag waiting for that bell to single for him to leave the classroom and on to second class of the day. As the day progressed Cloud found Zack to be amusing after getting past the foul mouth he owned whenever Reno is in the same classroom; a feeling that caused Cloud to revert back to his childhood days when leaping off from the second story balcony and setting garbage bins on fire because they were too full.

Zack stood outside of the classroom saying his goodbyes to Cloud for the hour because of every class that he attended, on time. Cloud is there at his side except the last class of the day "Sorry to see you go"

Cloud rolled his eyes at the comment and took a step towards the classroom but Zack's arm had blocked the way. Cloud glances over at Zack with a small frown present on the face "Something else?"

Zack pulled away "Sorry, better get a move on" Zack walked around Cloud and headed down the hallway three classroom's down from Cloud's own '_damnit…_'

Cloud watched Zack enter the classroom then Cloud proceeds on entering his own classroom to find that he'd be the only male present in the half kitchen and half classroom environment '_fuck_'

"Welcome, welcome all my students to you last class of day. Today we'll me making menu's for this block and fighting to keep out the hungry animals from the carpentry and graphic design students" The female teacher stood in front of the desk "As I call your name please choose your stations and we'll begin planning the meals that we'll be preparing"

Cloud made a face and turned to leave

"Excuse me! Once your name makes it to my student attendance you are here till the end of this block" Teacher points out to the class, causing attention to be directed on Cloud "Come on back sweetie, you'll be the front liner in our defense"

Cloud faced the teacher with all smiles '_like I'm going to be that anytime soon_'

Cloud emerged from the classroom to meet with Zack's smiling face "…"

"So want to walk home together?" Zack questioned the blonde haired male

Cloud opens his mouth then shut it firmly and simple nod that Cloud had given to Zack

Zack pulled out a piece of wood "Lookie what I made for you"

Cloud stared at the figure in Zack's hands "What is it?" Cloud took the figure from Zack slowly trying to figure out the form of the solid light wood

Zack smiled then faced it the other way "A Chocobo drawing burned into the wood"

Cloud eyed Zack suspiciously "They allowed you to do this early into the year?"

Zack crossed his arms "Nope, teacher didn't show up so I occupied myself for the hour"

"Thank you anyways" Cloud smiled

Zack smiles "So Cloud," Zack began "Are you going to feed me when the time comes for you start cooking things?"

Cloud nods "You'll be the first"

"Awesome, let's go home" Zack walks on ahead of Cloud down the hallway

Cloud follows Zack staring at the Chocobo burned into the block of wood 'Thank you so much…'

Zack noticed a certain car pull into the parking lot of the school 'damn…what should I do?'

"Zack, is there something wrong?" Cloud questioned the raven haired male

Zack glanced over to Cloud then grins "How fast can you run?"

"Fairly good at it…" Cloud noticed the car as well "…why is there something that I should know about?"

Zack pushed open the door slightly and faced Cloud "Come let's run for it!" Zack grabs onto Cloud's hand and leads the blonde to a running frenzy into the parking lot and out towards the elementary school

"Zack!"

Cloud glances back to the school parking lot and found that a man that had similar looks to Zack stood watching them leave '…who is that?'

"That would be Angeal, he's short of a dad to me" Zack spoke "I'm supposed to ride home with him" Zack gave Cloud's hand a gentle squeeze "But I rather spend my after school time with you then riding in the back seat of his car"

Cloud slides his hand from Zack's hand "You shouldn't run away from those who care about you"

Zack turns and looks back at Cloud "I…"

"Hey check out the gay school boys from Japan!"

Zack and Cloud quickly around and spotted Five teen males all looking down them from the elementary play structure

"Come on Cloud, let's get going" Zack reached out for Cloud's hand

Cloud quickly grabs onto Zack's hand- holding the raven haired male's hand tightly

Zack spoke to Cloud in a low voice "Don't worry, nothing will happen to you. I promise you that as a man" Zack took a step then felt a hand of another press down firmly onto Zack's shoulder

"Hey Kid, aren't you going to hold my hand too?" Teased the teen male

Zack glanced back at the male "Why? Isn't your mommy around to do that for you? Or is it that she's gone else where holding some other man's hand instead because she hates you and your father"

The male tensed "You mouthy little fuck…"

Zack pushed his messenger bag into Cloud's hands then charged at the teen, taking the male down by grabbing the teen's waist and pushing the body forward causing the teen male to fall back onto the ground with Zack sitting on top

"How do you like them apples bitch!" Zack stated with a grin

The other male teen jumps off the structure to aid their fallen friend

Cloud supported Zack as they walked down the back ally "You're an idiot Zack"

Zack looks up to Cloud smiling "At least you're not hurt"

"You are" Cloud stopped walking then allowed Zack to sit on the grass

A car came pulling up then the same man from before climbs out of the vehicle with a frowning at the young boys

"Zack"

Zack flinched at the sound of the voice "Sup Angeal? Taking a drive to somewhere important"

Angeal eyes Cloud then walks over to Zack "Your mother entrusted me with bringing you home safely"

"I can walk" Zack smiled

"Stand up"

Zack looks to Cloud "Care to give me a hand"

Angeal blocked Cloud's hand from touching Zack "By you"

Zack pouts "Alright, alright, I got into a fight again" Zack crossed his around and looks away from Angeal "There I said it"

Angeal smiles softly then kneels down to Zack "Come on, I'll take you and your friend home"

"Its Cloud sir" Cloud spoke for the first time since Angeal's arrival

Angeal gave Cloud a warm smile "I'm Angeal, it's a pleasure to me you Cloud"


	2. Nightmare Begins with a Bottle

**CloudStrife01**

_Holy crap this is tough one to write. Recalling dates times and year is getting a little tough, I'll have to resort to the little novel I store away in the black storage box. Funny note, I dosed off while typing this out…while at work. Plus I snore…yay. –Sigh-_

Disclaimer: I don't the rights to Crisis Core, Kingdom Hearts and for the Final Fantasy 1-13

* * *

ABUSE: Loveless_CS

Chapter2: Nightmare Begins with a Bottle

Cloud waved goodbye to his new found friend as the car pulled away from the driveway. A sickening feeling washed over Cloud as the male allowed his hand to fall to the side; the blonde turned to face the prison just as the curtain fell to a close

_

* * *

_

'Someone was watching…'

Cloud inhaled then exhaled deeply before making the walk to the side door. There the blonde turned the knob and pushed the door open "I'm home"

A woman with brunette hair came walking around the corner with a basket of soiled clothes greeted Cloud "Tidy up that room, it's a mess"

Cloud nods "Yes" Cloud removed his shoes at the door then placed the dark colored sneakers to the side of the door and headed towards his room the first door to the left. Small yes, but really didn't have to share because of the tiny space that room had for a single occupant. Cloud gathered all the clothes from the floor and piled them at the door frame.

A young boy less then a year old came crawling into the room and settled down beside Cloud's dirty clothes. There the young boy reached out and pulled on a black shirt

Cloud reached for a sock from underneath the bed when the blonde noticed the boy playing "Sora those are dirty, put that back"

Sora gave Cloud a huge smile then crawls off into the hallway, disappearing around the corner towards the kitchen

Cloud frowns 'Ungrateful brat' Cloud dumps the remainder of the soiled clothes onto the pile on the floor before falling onto the bed

_Zack pushed his messenger bag into Cloud's hands then charged at the teen, taking the male down by grabbing the teen's waist and pushing the body forward causing the teen male to fall back onto the ground with Zack sitting on top _

_"How do you like them apples bitch!" Zack stated with a grin_

Cloud smiled at the memory 'idiot' Cloud rolled over onto the side and closed his eyes

* * *

Cloud woken to a dark room and his bedroom door closed '…' Cloud rubs his eyes then sits up on the bed, feeling groggy from over sleeping 'Hungry…' Cloud throws his feet over the end of the bed. The blonde slides off the bed then reaches out for the door knob then froze. Cloud's sickening feeling rose up from the bottom of his stomach as cold wind came from underneath the door and washed over his bare feet. Cloud backed away from the door till his back touched the wall just below the window frame. Cloud flinched when the door knob turned slowly

The door jolts slightly then opens slowly there a female poked her head into the room "Cloud… are you awake?" spoke the voice carefully

Cloud relaxed his body then moved forward towards the light "I'm awake Namine"

Namine hurried along Rikku inside the bedroom "Mommy is drinking with strangers again"

Cloud shuffled Namine and Rikku into the bed "Just sleep here, I'll keep an eye for the both of you" Cloud pulled the blanket over Namine and Rikku as the girls closed their eyes. "I'll protect you both from everything outside this room" Cloud whispered

Namine held onto Rikku's hand underneath the bedding as Rikku to Namine, both girls' squeezing each other's hand for extra support

Cloud sat down in front of the door firmly pressing the body against the door so that no one could enter the room without disturbing the blonde 'I don't even know what time it is… let alone what's going to happen' Cloud's eyes wondered the room for all possible escape routes; but only one is in view that's safe enough for a clean get away.

The blonde male opened his eyes quickly as he felt the door behind him move him slightly. Cloud's heart raced, pushing back to keep the door closed Cloud looks over in Namine's direction that the sandy blonde haired child is still sleeping with Rikku at side '_don't worry I'll protect you both...'_

The person on the other side of the door proved to be stronger and pushed Cloud forward onto the floor

Cloud lies on the belly wincing at the stinging pain on the left elbow

"What are you doing lying on the floor?" Spoke the male voice

Cloud gasped

The male walks around Cloud and kneeled down before the shocked blonde "Hey Cloud, why are you front and side doors open?"

Cloud's eyes began to sting as tears quickly came spilling over to soothe the pain

"H-hey!" Zack reached out to Cloud and lifts the blonde to his arms.

Cloud embraced Zack tightly "I'm so scared…"

Zack strokes the top of Cloud's head gently "Its okay buddy, I'm here now"

Namine kept still on the bed listening to the soothing tune in the stranger's voice '…he's no threat'

Zack brought Cloud to stand up and held the male arms length away "Let's lock those doors because you don't want any stranger to walk in"

Cloud nodded trying to pull himself together

* * *

**CloudStrife01**

If you want them longer then you'll have to ask nicely.


	3. Waltz for the Moon

**CloudStrife01**

_This is rather going slower then usual… Too much to process in the mind I guess. This is when Zack pays a visit to Cloud's house for the first time which was featured in last chapter. As you notice it changed from Loveless_CS to Beloved_ZF that's because it's little about Zack and less of Cloud…confusing?_

_Forgot to mention that I made Leon into a bitch for some reason..._

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't the rights to Crisis Core, Kingdom Hearts and for the Final Fantasy 1-13

* * *

ABUSE: Beloved_ZF

Chapter2-Part2: Waltz for the Moon

* * *

Zack stood in the kitchen staring up to the busy woman

The ravenette woman moved the hot pan over onto the turned off element then noticed her son staring up at her "You want something Zackary?" she spoke almost in a song

"Ma, how you do know when you're in love?" Zack bluntly threw onto the table

The woman smiles then reached over and turned off the stove "It's something that you'll learn once you get older"

Zack glances over to the oven "Does it always have to be boy and girl?"

"Are you gay?" Ma pokes Zack's cheek with a wooden spoon

Zack tilts his head "What's that?"

Ma smiled then pockets the spoon "Don't you learn this stuff in school?"

Zack eyes the pie inside the oven more not paying attention to the question

"Zackary did you skip classes again?" Ma pulled out the wooden spoon from the apron pocket

Zack flinched then slowly turns to mad woman holding the spoon "Oh hey, guess what Riku did today"

"Zaa-cor-rie" Ma carried the letters in Zackary while towering over the boy

Zack smiles big then leaves the kitchen quickly heading out the door just as Angeal appeared at the door

"…" Angeal watched Zack run down the driveway and out of site

Ma appears at the door with a soft smile "Hello there Angeal would like a cup of coffee?"

Angeal saw the wooden spoon had cracked in Ma's fist "That would be great thank you" Angeal didn't bother to ask what happened between the mother and son

* * *

Zack came to the park then sits on the sand panting heavily 'Ma was serious this time'

"Hey"

Zack turns around to see Reno and a brunette haired male

"What are you doing on this side of the tracks" Reno spoke holding out his hand towards Zack

Zack took Reno's gesture and the red head helped the ravenette to stand "My Ma found out I skipped some classes"

"Idiot" The brunette comments

Zack frowns "Who's the one word wonder?"

Reno pockets his hands "This is Squall, we just meet yesterday"

Squall crossed his arms "Its getting late now Reno" Squall turns his back on Zack leaving Reno in the brunette's view "I'm heading home now" Squall glances back at Zack "…" Squall walks off passing Reno leaving the park through the main entrance

"Bye" Zack called out to Squall

Reno smiles at Zack's little tease to the brunette "He hates you"

"Oh yeah, big time" Zack grins "So what are you up to?"

Reno lends against the warm still of the play structure "I was going to take Squall to meet up with some **other** friends of mine"

"Other friends you say? I'm hurt" Zack fake cries "I thought I was your only true friend"

Reno smirks "I could say the same thing about you"

Zack snaps out of fake act "What are you going on about?"

"That blonde haired guy, Cloud Strife… Dummy" Reno flicks Zack's forehead

"Oh" Zack crossed his arms "Say… you live in this area" Zack smiles "Where does Cloud live anyways"

Reno eyes Zack suspiciously "Why do you want to know that?"

"When Angeal had dropped off Cloud at the corner of some street and I didn't see where he went to" Zack explained

Reno kicks the sand "Whatever, follow me" Reno pushed he up from the pole "Don't expect me to come with you inside the house"

Zack became confused


	4. Without You

**CloudStrife01:**

_Look! Look! The title changed. You know what that means…It's Zack's turn to have a chapter_

Disclaimer: **I don't the rights to Crisis Core, Kingdom Hearts or the Final Fantasy 1-13 minus the online versions to Final Fantasy because there are no main characters. It's **_**your story**_** to play out**

* * *

ABUSE: Beloved_ZF

Chapter4: Without You

* * *

Zack lends back in the standard school plastic chair. Starring at the empty table desk beside him

Reno moved closer to Zack then whispered to the ravenette "Where's your boyfriend?"

Zack shrugs "Dunno…" the comments hits Zack "he's not my boyfriend Reno"

Reno noticed the teacher giving eye in their direction "Wanna ditch first period and go look for him?"

Zack grins facing forward "You bet your ass I would"

"If he's not your boyfriend then you don't have to ditch second to look for him" Reno sang

The chair from underneath Zack gives away bringing the ravenette to fall back hitting Reno in the process before starring up at the ceiling

"FAIR!"

* * *

_Why can't I find you buddy? I've skipped the entire day just to look for you… even little miss stick-up-the-ass came to look for you._

_Am I just being paranoid? I asked about you in the office and they told me that no one called in sick for you and they've tried calling you but no one picked up…I'm worried. Worried enough for me to barge into your house and demand to know where you are._

* * *

Zack, Reno, and Leon came to the park and saw that Cloud is sitting on the swings with the head hung low. Low enough it seemed if the blonde where sleeping

Leon grabs onto Zack's shoulder "Just hold on"

Zack glared at Leon

"Hey Zack… I think something is wrong with him" Reno spoke "He doesn't look to hot right now"

Zack quickly looks back to Cloud and noticed the same feeling about Cloud, the same feeling that Leon and Reno felt when their eyes fell upon the blonde. Swallowing hard; Zack pulled away from Leon's hand and slowly approached Cloud. Taking one step at a time with Reno and Leon remaining outside the boarder line of the playground but also in earshot

"Hey Cloud" Zack spoke softly

**_What's wrong with you?_**

Zack reached out towards Cloud and touched the boy by the shoulder "Cloud"

**_You're so cold… _**

"Cloud?" Zack kneels down to take a small peek at the boy's face

**…_So very cold _**

Zack pulls Cloud from off the swing, the blonde falling into his arms "I'm sorry…" Zack whispered.

**_Like Death…_**

Cloud reached up and grabs onto Zack's shirt collar breathing shallowly "I want to die…" Cloud barely whispers into Zack's ear


	5. Cloud of Darkness

CloudStrife01

I can't make up titles to fit the chapters I write. So I'm just using whatever song that I'm currently listening to that on my IPod

Disclaimer: **I don't the rights to Crisis Core, Kingdom Hearts or the Final Fantasy 1-13 minus the online versions to Final Fantasy because there are no main characters. It's **_**your story**_** to play out**

* * *

ABUSE: Loveless_CS

Chapter**5: Cloud of Darkness**

* * *

Zack shivered at the words spoken from Cloud

"What the hell did that guy just say?" Reno shouted

Cloud looks up at Reno and the unknown person standing beside Reno "…kill me now" Cloud's voice broke

Leon took a step back bringing Reno to back up as well "This isn't your friend" Leon spoke

Zack gave Cloud a gentle squeeze "Tell me what's wrong, did something happen after I left your house?"

Cloud slightly turned his head towards the direction of his home "I have to go now…I'm needed at home" Cloud pushed away from Zack

Leon reached out to Cloud and managed to grab the male by the wrist. "Just what the hell happened to you?"

Cloud glanced back to Leon "You're hurting me" Cloud spoke

Zack stood up with Reno's help "Cloud" Zack called out to the blonde "It's me! Zack"

Cloud turns his head to look at Zack "…I-I" Cloud

"Zack"

Zack flinched at the sound of the voice "Shit"

Angeal came into the sanded area and saw Leon holding Cloud by the wrist. With Angeal being who he is, the man became concerned with the display before him "What's going on here?"

"Something is wrong with Cloud Mr. Hewley" Reno spoke up "He keeps saying that he wants to die or someone to kill him"

Angeal quickly looks at Cloud as Leon released the blonde "Cloud come with me"

Cloud slowly shook his head back away from Angeal "No…" Cloud started to breathe heavily still backing away "D-Don't touch me" Cloud raised his voice

Angeal remained standing in his place. Watching Cloud back away "Who hurt you Cloud?"

Zack felt his world shatter at Angeal's question "Someone hurt you buddy?"

Reno covers Zack's mouth "Hey we shouldn't do this in the open. Someone might be listening that they shouldn't be"

Angeal, Cloud, Leon and Zack all stared at Reno

"I know what kind pain you're going through, how much you want to shake off that awful feeling of someone abusing you" Reno pockets his hands into his pants pocket "Let Angeal help you, he's the Angel of righteousness; a protector who takes care of abused children like yourself. After all I'm one of those people who needed an Angel to help me"

Cloud lowered his head "Righteousness" Cloud repeats the word

"That's right. I am an Angel of Righteousness" Angeal spoke "I have friends that could help you get past this"

Leon frowns.

Cloud looks up to Angeal.

_**I need you to…**_

Angeal offered his hand towards Cloud

Cloud reached out to Angeal just as Mother came into view with Namine, Rikku and Sora

"I didn't know that you were here" Mother spoke, as she carried Sora in her arms

Cloud quickly turned to Mother "…I'm sorry, I don't feel to well"

Mother eyed Angeal and the rest of the group "What are you planning to do with my son?"

Reno stepped forward "Was it you that abused Cloud?"

Mother felt the shock hit the system hard as the young red head stared at her with those sea green eyes.

"Cloud were going home"

Cloud turned away from the group then walks with Namine and Rikku following close behind

"Ms. Strife! Cloud has been deeply affected from what happened to him" Angeal spoke calmly

Ms. Strife faced Angeal "I'm his mother, I'll take care of my babies with my own power" the brunette haired woman sadly smiles "But thank you for caring about him" Ms. Strife left the playground with Sora peaking over the woman's shoulder

Leon silently leaves.

"Hey Leon" Reno called out

"Not a word from me" Leon spoke as the male walked

Reno stood by Zack's side "Don't worry about him, yo"

Zack and Angeal looked at Reno curiously

"I'll watch him and let my Angel of Righteousness know what's up" Reno walks off "Tell your mom I said _**Hi**_!" Reno runs off

Angeal walks over to Zack "There's nothing that we could do now"

"Cloud is suicidal" Zack looks up to Angeal "What if I don't see him again?"

Angeal placed his hand on top of Zack's head "If Cloud is truly your friend, then you'll hear from him soon"

Zack closed his eyes

"Come on, I'll take you home" Angeal leads Zack towards the street

* * *

Cloud stops at the foot of the driveway. Not wanting to take the step on the property

Namine takes Cloud by the hand "I'll help you"

Cloud nods.

Namine pulls Cloud onto the driveway, slowly bringing the older brother closer to the house "its okay…"

Reno watched from around the corner "To suffer that much…"

_"Hey boy, get your ass over here"_

_Reno shook his head and turned to run but the front door is blocked by furniture. Reno flinched when he heard the sound of heavy boots hitting the floor hard. Slowly approaching from behind Reno slowly turned to see his own father towering over him_

_"When I said to come-"Father grabs Reno by the hair "You come"_

_Reno bites hard onto the bottom lip 'Men don't cry help…'_

Reno looks up to see that Cloud is gone from site

"What are you doing standing out here?" spoke the older male

Reno crossed his arms "Just watching… that's all" Reno felt the warm hand rub against his shoulder "Don't stand on the road, you'll get hit by a car or something" Reno glances back seeing the same shade of red "Axel… remember what happened to me all those years?"

Axel gave Reno a squeeze to the shoulder "How can't I forget all that?"

"It might be happening again…" Reno spoke softly

"This isn't your fight Reno" Axel gently gives Reno a tug "Come inside the house now"

Reno faced Axel and opened his mouth "…"

**Bang.**


	6. Concrete Angel Pt 1

CloudStrife01:

I know that I've been slacking but this damned writer's block is killing me. I've got some great new chapters to add but they just seem to freeze when it comes to the keyboard or just retro style (Pen and Paper)

Disclaimer: **I don't the rights to Crisis Core, Kingdom Hearts or the Final Fantasy 1-13 minus the online versions to Final Fantasy because there are no main characters. It's **_**your story**_** to play out**

* * *

ABUSE: Loveless_ZF

Chapter**6:**Concrete Angel Pt. 1

* * *

Reno flinched at the sudden sound of a car back firing

"Your pretty nervous about you friend being in the house" Axel spoke, giving Reno's jacket a tug "hand them over"

Reno turns his back away from Cloud's house "Hand what over?" responds to Axel's demand

"You very much know well what I'm talking about" Glaring down at the not-so-innocent little brother

Reno rolled his eyes then reaches into his pocket then throws the carton at Axel "You can have them" walks off towards the house, pocking his hands "Hey Kairi"

The Burgundy haired female looks up from her book, giving the older brother a warm smile "there's more in his sock"

Axel towered over Reno, ready to hit the young teen in the head with his fist "Hand them all over"

"Kairi I thought you were on my side"

"Not anymore" Kairi spoke with a smile "big brother is buying me a bike"

Reno slouches slightly "how am I supposed to compete with that?"

Zack lies in his bed staring his outstretched hand 'Cloud… who's been hurting you?' Zack rolls over to face the ceiling but say the blue eyes of his adopted brother "Hey Riku"

Riku only stared at Zack then lies his head onto Zack's chest

"Still not a talker" Zack smiled then placed his hand onto the boy's head; the ravenette's fingers exploring the clean soft white hair of the boy "Listen Riku, if something where bugging you—you can always come to your big bro for help. We guys have to stick together ya know"

Riku closed his eyes listening to Zack's heart; the gentle rhythm worked its peaceful magic and got the boy to sleep soundly. As well Zack's moving finger tips in his hair

Zack smiled "I made a very important friend a little while back. He's what you call a country boy" chuckling Zack glances down to the sleeping boy "Like I'm the one to talk, I have that blood running through my veins. A regular modern cowboy in the city of hell"

Riku moans slightly

"Sorry, bad joke." Zack looks to the digital clock "You feel a little warmer then usual" the ravenette yawns "hope that you're not getting sick"

Ms. Fair came knocking at the door "Angeal is here to see you"

"I'm sleeping" Zack replies

Crossing her arms one over the other "It sounds important"

Zack sits up into a sitting position on the bed with Riku in his arms "fine" Zack lies the boy down onto his bed then leaves the room. Trotting down the hallway Zack saw Angeal standing at the end of the hallway with a serious look painted across the man's face. More then usual

"Something wrong" Zack questioned the expression on the man's face "Am I in trouble? Because I didn't do a thing, it was Reno's idea to set fireworks off in the school gym"

"Zackary Fair" Ms. Fair yelled from behind Zack

Flinching at the motherly outburst with a smile

Angeal looks to the pissed off parent "Ms. Fair would it be alright if I took Zack for awhile"

"It's fine. You can keep him for all I care"

Zack turned to his mom quickly "What?"

"Can't take a joke when you hear one?"

Zack grumbles knowing exactly where those words came from. Himself

"Let's go Zack" Angeal steers Zack out the door by the head "It won't be long"

Ms. Fair could only watch as he son leaves the house with mentor father figure. Smiling to herself

* * *

Sitting in silence as the man drove towards the school, Zack stared out at the passing houses thinking about _his_ Cloud. "Angel"

"I'm listening"

Zack kept his eyes focus on the outside world "Is it possible for one person to care just for one person only"

"I don't understand"

Looking up Angeal as the man drove "Am I allowed just to care about one person only; even though we're friends, I only want to care about that one person"

Angeal smiled. "Are you in love with someone Zack?"

"How am I supposed to know" Zack huffed. Throwing his arms across his chest staring at the tacky green air freshener hanging off the rear view mirror "I just want to protect him"

"You mean Cloud, right?" Angeal smile grew kinder as the conversation carries on

Zack grunts

"Zack you still have a lot of growing up to do" Angeal spoke; chuckling at the c_hild_

Zack rolled his eyes at the man "What did you want anyways"

"Nothing, just a simple drive and small talk like this" Angeal turns the wheel and comes to a stop by the river "I'd like to come here once in a while; there's a man to comes here too and we talk"

"Oohh, Angeal I never knew that you we're **that** type of person" Zack teases the older man

Angeal chuckles again. "Zack you _need_ to grow up. Besides he has a son that younger then you." Angeal opens the door and see the person of conversation sitting at the river side on the bench "Look. He's down there right now"

Zack steps out of the vehicle and looks down the bank and stops the blonde haired male sitting on the bench "…hey"

"I thought that you should meet with him" Angeal closes the driver's side "He has interesting stories to tell"

Zack swallows then walks down the bank towards the man. '_I wonder if…_' walking closer to the man Zack stops beside the bench "Nice weather"

The man looks away from the surface of the water "Hey."

Zack looks over at the man; noticing the small blue eyes that Cloud possessed "…."

Angeal came walking on the other side of the bench "This is Zack. The one I've mentioned before"

The blonde haired man nods. "How old are you?" The question directed at Zack

"16" Zack replied

"held back a year?" The man spoke

Zack threw his arms behind his head "yeah so, a lot of people has been held back a year"

The man laughs "Ballsy kid"

Angeal looks out towards the river "looks calm"

"not for long" Spoke the man. Looking over to Zack "What school do you attend?"

"Radiant Gardens JR High" Zack replies dryly

"My son goes to the school" Spoke the man. "I haven't seen him in four years now"

Zack exhaled softly; lowering his arms to the side of his body "That's messed up"

"That what I did. I messed things up" The man goes back to looking at the river "I'm sorry about it too. It cost me my children's trust and the love from my ex-wife. I fucked up badly"

Angeal listened. "You never really did mentioned your son's name"

"Cloud. Cloud Strife" The man spoke proudly "My first born baby"

Zack's mouth literally dropped open

"From the look on your face that—you made friends with my son" The man stood up from the bench

Zack awed at the height of the man.

"Can I ask to see you again here?" The man looked down to Zack

"Y-yeah. Yeah, I'll be here again" Zack smiled. "I want to know more about Cloud"

The man smiled. "Cloud's has never been the talkative type, I'll tell you more about him next time." Turning away from Zack the man looks at Angeal "I got a family to see right now" He starts to walk up the bank towards the white truck parked at the far end of the gravel parking lot

"Come on Zack. It's about time that I should take you home" Angeal held out his hand towards Zack

Zack watched the man walk "What's his name Angeal?"

"Derrick Strife"


End file.
